


Agyrázkódás

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, baleset, kórház, s minden egyéb közhely
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi





	Agyrázkódás

Rettenetesen szédültem. A szememet is nehéz volt kinyitni, hát még a felülés...! De megtettem. Ahogy körülnéztem megláttam egy ismerősnek tűnő alakot.

– Úgy érzem magam, mint akit elütött egy autó... Várj, tényleg ez történt? És ez a te autód volt? – Kezdtem el beszélni, mely hangos gondolkodássá vált, ahogy minden éles kontúrt kapott. Igazán kár, hogy a fejemben való kopácsolás nem hagyott alább, mert az sokat lendített volna a padlón levő morálomon...

– Sajnálom... Igazán nem akartam... Remélem megbocsátasz nekem...– Makogott össze-vissza az Ismerős Arc. Dunsztom sincs, hogy pontosan ki, de tuti ismerem. Vagy nem. Fene tudja.

– Semmi baj. – Válaszoltam, de ő továbbra is csak aggódó arccal közelített. Mi ennek a tagnak a baja?

– Gyere, felsegítelek. – Mondta jóságos tekintettel, mintha nem most ütött volna el, meg legalább a hitvesi ágyhoz akarna elcipelni. Mi ennek a baja?

– Tegyél le kérlek, semmi komoly bajom, ez csak egy kificamított boka, meg némi karcolás a vádlimon. – Próbáltam némi észt beszélni megszállott szemeibe.

– Az lehet, de mivel bicegned kellene, így a kapaszkodás elengedhetetlen a művelethez, de te most ezt nem tudnád kivitelezni. Ha nem tűnt volna fel, eltörött a kezed. – Lökte tovább a süket szöveget.

– Eltörött a kezem, na és? Akkor is megcsinálom. – Állítottam teljes magabiztossággal. Igazán illúzióromboló volt, hogy úgy elvesztem a karjaiban, mint valami ma született kölyökmacska. De most komolyan... Mi a baja?

– Már ne is haragudj, de tudod... Nagyon kedves tőled ez az egész, drága Ismerős Arc, de meg tudom oldani egyedül is. Komoly felnőtt férfi ember vagyok. Szóval tegyél le. – Követeltem tovább.

– Remélem tudod, hogy a nevem igazából Sawamura Daichi... – Szóval Daichi... Hát persze, hogy tudtam! Kinek képzel ez engem?!? És miért nem rak le? Attól, hogy ő ez a bizonyos Sawamura Daichi, miért is kellene nekem úgy összeesnem a csodálkozástól.. vagy mit is vár tőlem... Érthetetlen...

Addig puffogtam ezen, hogy a szemetje behozott egészen a kórházig, úgy, hogy én azt észre sem vettem... Ez vért kíván!

Éppen nyitottam a számat, hogy leordítsam és kérdőre vonjam, mikor egy orvoshad elsodort tőle. Rettenetesen ideges voltam, amúgyis, meg elütöttek, meg az orvosok is vizsgálgattak nyakra-főre, így mindegyiknek nyomtam a szájkaratét, amíg belém nem nyomott az egyik sunyi nővér egy adag nyugtatót vagy mit, de az tuti, hogy kiütött.

A teljes sötétség magába szívott, hiába átkozódtam...

***

Az orvos mellém lépett, ahogy az ágyon fekvő eszméletlen Suga mellett szobroztam.

– A külső sebeken és sérüléseken kívül agyrázkódást is kapott. – Majd otthagyott, amint ezt megosztotta.

Agyrázkódás... Ez sok mindent megmagyaráz.


End file.
